Wild West Story
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Saloons, dançarinas de cancan, barmans, cowboys e um bandido. Um tiro. Uma viagem de trem e... romance? [História do Velho Oeste, Royai]


**Wild West Story**

"Srta. Hawkeye! Espere—Srta. Hawkeye!"

Riza Hawkeye olhou displicentemente por cima da mala apoiada no ombro. Procurou quem a chamava, mas não parecia haver ninguém prestando atenção nela naquela estação de trem semi-deserta. Deu de ombros e voltou ao que estava fazendo antes, embarcar, quando sentiu que alguém puxava levemente a altura de seu joelho.

"Srta. Hawkeye," a menininha devia ter menos de 7 anos, mas parecia emocionadíssima de reconhecê-la. "Foi você quem captou aquele vilão, o Scar, uns minutos atrás, não foi?"

"Foi." Confirmou ela, sorrindo para a criança. Os olhos dela brilharam.

"Quero ser como você quando crescer! Ter uma mira infalível, montar cavalo como ninguém e ainda por cima ser linda como você!" a menininha bateu palmas, e Riza sorriu embaraçosamente. "Existe alguma coisa que não consiga fazer?"

"Bem..."

Nesse momento, o trem começou a se mover levemente, e Riza pulou para dentro dele. Segurando-se na barra ao lado da porta, sussurrou para a menina, com uma piscadela. "Não se pega um homem usando uma arma!"

Depois disso, o trem ganhou velocidade e a menina tornou-se um pontinho no horizonte.

**X**

Trens eram meios de transporte muito irritante.

_Sacode, sacode._

Mas, para percorrer longas distâncias, eram os mais eficientes. Por mais que o sacolejo fosse enjoativo e perturbador, era infinitamente mais confortável que passar noites ao relento, ao lado de um cavalo.

_Sacode, sacode._

'_Mas, às vezes,_' Riza estreitos as vistas cor de sangue. '_é melhor estar na companhia de um cavalo._'

Aquele sorriso. Aquele _estúpido_ sorriso. Como os músculos do rosto dele não tinham começado a doer ainda? Ela juntos as mãos no colo e tossiu, claramente desconfortável, mas isso apenas pareceu acrescentar um toque de divertimento no sorriso do homem moreno à sua frente.

Teriam que dividir aquela cabine apenas por algumas _horas._ Mas se ele continuasse sorrindo daquele jeito, o cotovelo apoiado displicentemente na janela—que horas lentas seriam.

"Conhece-me de algum lugar?" ela arriscou.

"Riza Hawkeye," O desconhecido respondeu sem pestanejar. "nunca nos vimos pessoalmente, mas sua fama corre por todo o oeste. Dizem que é a melhor atiradora desde Annie Oakley."

_Sacode, sacode._

"Agradeço. Mas parece-me que isso é desleal—você sabe quem eu sou, enquanto o único palpite que posso arriscar sobre você é que gosta muito de mostrar os dentes."

Ele riu. "Quem não quereria mostrar, quando eles são tão bonitos?" Dando mais um sorriso perfeito, completou: "Mas o nome é Roy Mustang."

"Prazer." Ela disse solenemente, tentando encerrar o assunto. Se chamava Roy Mustang, gostava de mostrar os dentes e era muito convencido—foi o que anotou mentalmente sobre seu companheiro de compartimento.

Mas ele não parecia disposto a deixar o assunto morrer.

"É mesmo tão boa no gatilho quanto dizem?"

_Sacode, sacode._

"Não sei o que dizem, mas minha precisão é cirúrgica."

"É bastante incomum para uma mulher." Observou casualmente. "Ainda por cima, veste-se como um cowboy. Nem a própria Annie Oakley ousou tanto."

_Sacode, irrita._

"Saias são desconfortáveis para montar." Ela respondeu, os olhos faiscando. "Mas você é o primeiro a fazer objeção: afinal, eu peguei a maior parte dos procurados em todas as cidades em que estive, Roy Mustang."

"Xerife Roy Mustang."

Riza inspirou profundamente e deu-se um tapa mental. "Xerife Roy Mustang."

_Sacode, preocupa._

"E por acaso, essa cidade para onde você está indo agora é a minha. Tenho certeza de que fará um bem enorme a Central City, senhorita Hawkeye." Ele respondeu, tranqüilo, divertindo-se com a reação da moça. "Mas talvez possa demonstrar-me suas habilidades?"

Era fim de tarde. Uma tarde linda, como há muito tempo não se via. O trem corria pelas planícies do oeste, dando uma vista de terra para até onde a vista alcança. Um bando de patos voava em sua formação V no céu—eram dez, precisamente.

Um tiro soou, e então ficaram nove.

Roy estreitou os olhos—afinal, ele era orgulhoso demais para arregalá-los. "... Certo." Recompôs-se, tossindo levemente. "Pode ter sido pura sorte, srta. Hawkeye. Seria muita gentileza da sua parte se pudesse—"

Outro tiro, e então ficaram oito. Roy engoliu em seco e decidiu ficar quieto antes que ela atirasse _nele_.

_Sacode, assusta._

"Certo, me convenceu." Ele disse bem depressa. "Vai ser bom tê-la na cidade. Aquele tal garoto Fullmetal não vêm fazendo um bom trabalho—tenho certeza de que ele passa a maior parte do tempo tentando espiar por baixo das saias das dançarinas do saloon, mas elas acham que ele tem doze anos, por causa da altura e tal, e nem olham para ele."

Pela velocidade que ele pronunciara as palavras, ela havia conseguido deixá-lo nervoso.

"Mas escute, srta. Hawkeye, quanto à saia, eu realmente estava falando sério. Ficaria linda em uma."

Riza corou bruscamente e Roy viu-se perdendo a compostura: arregalou os olhos. Ela tinha corado? A melhor atiradora do oeste corava diante de um elogio? Entretanto, antes que pudesse responder qualquer uma das perguntas, a vermelhidão do rosto dela já tinha sumido.

"São desconfortáveis para montar, já disse." Ela murmurou, quase emburrada. Roy sorriu largamente, impressionado pela—bem, pela _fofura_ da cena.

"Gostaria de ficar hospedada na minha casa, srta. Hawkeye? Como um agradecimento e tudo mais. Não é sempre que é uma mulher tão bonita e habilidosa na cidade e..."

E de repente ele viu um cano de arma bem diante de seus olhos. Engoliu em seco—a primeira gracinha e Riza dispararia dois tiros de alerta... dentro de sua cabeça. "Ok, não precisa ficar nervosa. Eu estava só _brincand_—quer dizer, claro que é convidada para ficar na minha casa, mas eu não quis dizer que..."

_Sacode, sorri._

Ela retirou a arma com um _clanc_.

"Será um prazer, xerife Mustang."

Ele piscou duas vezes, depois deu mais um dos sorrisos que ele classificara de _perfeitos_, como de fato eram.

"Está combinado, então."

Seriam companheiros de vagão só por algumas horas, mas depois seria bem mais que isso. Riza sorriu para si mesma enquanto o casal discorria num outro assunto: quantas coisas podem surgir de uma pequena viagem de trem?

_Sacode, sorri._

Talvez esta fosse a prova de que sim, _é_ possível pegar um homem com uma arma.

**X**

**Hm... Baseado livremente na música 'You can't get a man with a gun' do musical 'Annie Get You Gun'.**

**O tema era _trem, _e agora eu posso dizer que abordei os principais de FMA: uma fic do Envy, uma EdWin e um Royai. Yay!**

**Reparei que cenários de piratas são comuns, bem como os medievais dos contos de fada e os climas de escola. Mas o tema Velho Oeste é pouquíssimo utilizado, e eu acho fantástico!**

**Bem, ficou divertido e é isso aí. Ambos ficaram ligeiramente OOC, mas é a vida ;D**

**Kiss!**


End file.
